<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ai can't help falling in love with Yuu by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853778">Ai can't help falling in love with Yuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx'>xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, No Plot/Plotless, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai needs to be close to Yusaku, if he has to distract him from his homework, he will do that.</p><p>Just to make him know how much he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ai can't help falling in love with Yuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making this ficlet instead of doing my own homework because Elvis Presley's songs inspired me.</p><p>This fic was going to be Angst but I'm not so strong.</p><p>Listen to </p><p>"Can't help falling in love" by (d'uh) Elvis Presley to keep the mood.</p><p>(Oh gosh i'm so bad with puns)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water droplets hit the window glass, the thunder shook the ground and all that was silenced by the calm darkness and Yusaku's constant typing, working on his homework. He had to finish an essay for school, one that Shima would probably be asking him to 'use for example' in the last few minutes before class.</p><p>Yusaku tried to finish all his homework before, instead of leaving it for later as Ai always used to suggest. If he had nothing pending, then there would be nothing else to think about.</p><p>Although he had been slightly uneasy about Ai's sudden silence throughout the night he started with the homework. Just one page to finish, nothing would happen if he stopped for a few seconds to check on his partner.</p><p>He stopped his typing, rested his back on the chair and looked at the Ignis with his SOLtis body stretched out in bed as a thoughtful teenager. His expression was serious, which troubled him much more. </p><p>Until he nearly opened his mouth, Ai suddenly got up and stretched out his arms. "You're finally done!"</p><p>A broad smile is drawn on his face, surprising Yusaku.</p><p>"Actually, no," he answered dryly, returning to the screen, "I just stopped to think"</p><p>He wasn't going to let Ai know that he had cared about him and his silence, as that would give him the perfect excuse to make more noise than he used to.</p><p>Still, what he feared so much happened. The Ignis rose from his place and approached to surround him with his arms, standing behind him and rubbing his lips in his ear.</p><p>Ai always did that to distract him.</p><p>"You never stop to think,"</p><p>Was that supposed to be an insult?</p><p>Yusaku shrugged and continued to type, seriously trying to ignore Ai.</p><p>Ai let him go, releasing a giggle. "You should play some music, this is depressing"</p><p>"Music would distract me"</p><p>Of course, Ai ignored his answer, he was already putting up a romantic ballad that genuinely relaxed the atmosphere, especially since he hadn't left it at a highly noisy volume.</p><p>It was soft and accommodated the darkness and tranquility of the room.</p><p>Yusaku could live with that.</p><p>"Ah, you like it, don't you?" he pointed out.</p><p>"I'm not complaining," Yusaku replied without looking at him</p><p>Ai got closer again, this time standing next to him to reach out his hand. "Leave that and dance with me"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wise men say only fools rush in</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>But I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yusaku blinked, resisting the need to roll his eyes, because, in Ai's gaze he could notice a melancholy twinkle, saying that it was more than another of his whims. </p><p>Ai needed to be close to Yusaku, feel the warmth of his body and his heartbeat. That's why he let him hug him when they were in bed, or hold hands while walking together, as if they were a couple.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Like a river flows surely to the sea</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Darling so it goes</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Some things are meant to be</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>But they weren't. Right?</p><p>Still, Yusaku could not fulfill his wishes. Not because of the essay, not because he found him annoying, but because he was too shy to dance for the first time.</p><p>"I pass"</p><p>"I wasn't asking you, Yusaku-chan"</p><p>He took his hand and pulled him towards him, forcing him to rise from his seat and away from the computer.</p><p>"A-Ai...T--This is not... I don't know... I can't dance,"  he hesitated, blushing slightly.</p><p>His heart throbbed nervously, his gaze was lost in Ai's calm, his touch was soft and even warmer than his own. </p><p>Yusaku's feet were crawling on the ground, refusing to follow in the Ignis steps. "That makes it more fun"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Take my hand, take my whole life too</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>For I can't help falling in love with you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ai planted a kiss on the tip of Yusaku's nose, before starting to maneuver him as if he were his doll. He smiled and closed his eyes, humming the song as the rain accompanied them in their clumsy dance.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shall I stay?</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Would it be a sin</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>If I can't help falling in love with you?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yusaku struggled not to trip over and follow Ai, but Ai didn't mind giving him his time to keep up.</p><p>There was no timing. It was just an excuse for Ai to be close to his origin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Like a river flows surely to the sea</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Darling so it goes</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Some things are meant to be</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Take my hand, take my whole life too</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>For I can't help falling in love with you</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>For I can't help falling in love with you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ai's hand held his waist tightly, caressing his hip bone through his clothes. He stopped his movements as the music faded as it reached its end.</p><p>Ai recognized heaven as soon as his eyes claimed the beauty of the boy in front of him. The green of his gaze shone brighter than the light of the computer and his trembling lips sought to pronounce something.</p><p>He just rested his forehead on Yusaku's and closed his eyes, inhaling his sweet scent. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"</p><p>He could feel Yusaku tense a little as he received those words, even as his voice remained firm and calm. "You always tell me that"</p><p>"And you never answer me properly," he whined, pouting.</p><p>Yusaku freed himself from Ai's grip and grabbed him from the cheeks, sighing.</p><p>The Ignis thought he would scold him, he never saw it coming that the boy would shut up his tantrum with a sweet kiss that ended too quickly for his taste.</p><p>Now it was Ai's turn to stutter and dye his face red.</p><p>As if nothing had happened, Yusaku returned to his chair and continued to type.</p><p>Ai took his own hands to his face, trying to find definition of what had just happened.</p><p>"T-T-That's not an answer!" He whined again</p><p>"Shut up," Yusaku mumbled</p><p>Ai regained his posture and provocatively slipped his thumb to his own lips. "Shut me up, then"</p><p>Following his Ignis request, Yusaku muted the SOLtis from his duel disk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Yusaku has Ai's Soltis body connected to his duel disk to mute him whenever he needs to lol</p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave kudos if you want!</p><p>And sorry for my cursed english, its 6am and i'm still not sleeping agshdhdkj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>